1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard musical instrument such as an electric piano, for instance, which is easy to transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art horizontal type musical instrument of the type shown in FIG. 1 is considerably large in weight so that the weight thereof, as well as the size thereof, becomes a problem when the musical instrument is to be transported. In this respect, in a keyboard musical instrument of this type, there has been hitherto proposed a type as shown in FIG. 2, in which a main body a of the musical instrument is so constructed as to be separable into a first case a-1 having a string arranged frame and a second case a-2 loaded with a keyboard and an operating mechanism. Accordingly, when this type of instrument is to be transported, it is disassembled into the first case a-1 and the second case a-2. The second case a-2 is then turned upside down as shown in FIG. 3 and, thereafter, each of the four legs are removed by unscrewing a coupling c fixed to keyboard bed b, and a strut pipe f of each leg which is fixed to the board b by a common central screw e. The separate parts are then transported directly by hand or in a carrier casing having casters. After the transportation thereof, the parts are re-assembled in the reverse order. This type of musical instrument, accordingly, is inconvenient in that the first case a-1 and the second case a-2 are still heavy and at least two persons are required for transporting or re-assembling the instrument. Further, it is difficult and time consuming.